Interstitial lung disease is a term that may be used to describe many different lung conditions. In general, all interstitial lung diseases affect the interstitium. The interstitum may be defined as a part of the lungs' anatomic structure. More specifically, the interstitum may be a lace-like network of tissue that extends throughout both lungs. The interstitium may provide support to the lungs' microscopic air sacs (i.e., alveoli). Tiny blood vessels may travel through the interstitium, thereby allowing gas exchange between blood and the air in the lungs.
In general, interstitial lung disease describes a large group of disorders, most of which cause progressive scarring of lung tissue between and supporting the air sacs. The scarring associated with interstitial lung disease may cause progressive lung stiffness, which eventually affects the ability to breathe and get enough oxygen into the bloodstream.
Interstitial lung disease seems to occur when an injury to the lungs triggers an abnormal healing response. Ordinarily, the body generates just the right amount of tissue to repair damage. But in interstitial lung disease, the repair process goes awry and the tissue around the air sacs (alveoli) becomes scarred and thickened. Interstitial lung disease can be caused by long-term exposure to different toxins and pollutants within the air that one may breathe. For example, long-term exposure to silica dust, asbestos fibers, grain dust may cause interstitial lung disease. Some types of autoimmune diseases, such as rheumatoid arthritis, also can cause interstitial lung disease. In some cases, however, the causes remain unknown.
Treatments for interstitial lung disease may vary according to the type of interstitial lung disease and its cause. In general, medication such as antibiotics, corticosteroids and as well other medications may be used to treat various types of interstitial lung diseases. Other treatments may include the use of an oxygen breathing machine and/or portable oxygen tank and n severe cases, lung transplant. Unfortunately, most of the above treatments for interstitial lung diseases are expensive. Unfortunately, once lung scarring occurs, it's generally irreversible. Medications may slow the damage of interstitial lung disease, but many people never regain full use of their lungs.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a homeopathic treatment and method that overcome the above problems.